A Bugs life Prequel!
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: A year before the movie took place Dim was the new Bug in The Circus and Dim was Very Shy was a wild untamed feral male Rhino Beetle !
1. A Bugs life Prequel!

One evening at dusk pt fleas Circus was performing and the Circus Bugs were doing there performances and Pt congratulated his troupe for doing an a job well done and Pt has decided to give them a raise and gives them two days off!

As The Circus Bugs were happy and excited to hear about the good news ! Pt said, Hey guys guess what ! As the Circus Bugs went what ! Pt said, Follow me ! As the Circus Bugs follows Pt ! Around the back corner of the tent ! The Circus Bugs looked at an Cage on wheels and Heimilick Added What's That Pt a coconut ! As Pt said! No ! Heimilick! Heimilick Added , Ohh! Okay ! As Rosie Added , What is it Pt! As Pt said, I'll show you ! As Pt Brought The Circus Bugs around the Cage and A Scared Timid Male Rhino Beetle was inside of it Growling and was stepping back to the end of the cage ! As Rosie Added , Pt did you get a Beetle! As Pt nodded and Said , Yeah ! I did ! But they told me He's not tamed ! As The Circus Bugs looked at pt and Francis Added , Is this joke Pt ! PT literally shows the receipt showing Yeah I'm serious, I bought him and Now He's your problem Now! As Pt Leaves and The Circus Bugs get annoyed of the situation and Rosie looks at Dim and She tells the Other Bugs, that she help take care of him. As Francis asked "Oh Ok, What are you going to Name him?" As Rosie says How about Dim? Dim has got a nice ring to it you know. The other Circus Bugs agreed and left Rosie in charge ! Francis Added , Good luck Rosie your gonna need it Hopefully Dim won't be too much trouble for you ! Rosie said, Don't worry Francis I got this I know how to Take Care of animals ! As Slim smacked Francis Added Francis gotta give Rosie a Chance she knows how to handle it ! Gypsy Added , I hope your right about this , We never had to take care of a wild Animal before, That Rhino Beetle didn't seem like he was that friendly ! As Slim added , Let's just give Rosie a chance to work Her Magic ! The Other Circus Bugs decided to give her a chance ! Rosie Added , Hi there , I'm Rosie! Its nice to meet you Dim, Rosie introduces herself to Dim , Dim got very Scared and shy and stepped back and was growling, Rosie addressed the Anxiety That Dim is getting put threw and said , Easy ! It's okay Dim everything will be okay now Dim, I'm not gonna hurt you ! Whatever it was that they did to you , Im so sorry , We will never do anything to hurt you ! I promise you Dim, I'll protect you and I won't let anyone hurt you Dim! Rosie Continued says, to show that I care , Here's some water and A toy for you ! We want to gain your trust Dim! As everyone went to bed for the night !

Next day , As The Circus Bugs each got a raise and decided to go get some food at Bennett's bar ! As The Circus Bugs were walking over the city was packed and busy ! Francis Added , That was great Pt letted us get two days off! Is this great guys ! Slim said! Pt flea has finally came to scenes and gives us a raise! Manny said! Yes of course! Pt was quite considerate to give us the weekend off!

Tuck n Roll being goofy as usual saying to each other " Gibberfish " As Heimilick Added in ," Yiah ! It was so exciting to that Pt gives the weekend off ! As Rosie Added , That was so great of Pt to give us the weekend off !Which was very nice of him ! As Gypsy said! Pt would usually never let us go out because he's always worked us each day but this time he had a change of heart!

As Rosie said, Let's go Than the Bennet bar is just right there ! As The Circus Bugs agreed and they all head towards Bennet Bar ! As Slim added , Hey where's Dim !

As Francis said, Oh ! Dim didn't even part take much Dim is too Shy to acknowledge us ! As Rosie Added , It will take time for Dim to warm up to us Francis ! As Heimilick Added , Rosie is right Francis , We wanna make sure Dim is comfortable first before we attempt to pressured him !

As Francis Added in , You Know what Your right ! As Manny Added in , Theres always tomorrow to try to invite Dim to acknowledge us !

As Rosie said, That too I gotta a better idea in mind ! As Gypsy said what's that Rosie! As Rosie Added ! My idea is I'm going to attempt to talk to Dim! Maybe Dim just needs a friend and encouragement! As Slim added , Your going to Talk to Dim ! As Rosie said! Yeah ! I figured since Pt gave us two days off , I thought it would be nice for us to get to know Dim more even tomorrow our families are coming to visit too !

As Gypsy said oh yeah I totally forgot about that! I think this will be nice idea Rosie! As Manny said! Yes of course, well it's settled tomorrow we shall include Dim into our Activity! At the meantime let's get some Bite to eat ! As the other Circus Bugs went to get a bite to eat ! As hours went by and was nighttime and they bid each other goodnight!

As Morning approaches in the city as Rosie woke up early because she's gonna try to talk to Dim! As Rosie goes to a Caged wagon with a blanket which resembles a Old worn out Towel which was left by humans ! As Rosie said in a gentle voice , that way She doesn't alarm him ! As Rosie lifts the blanket up slowly, Which made Dim got Shy and stepped back into a corner to protect himself from getting threatened with and was growling at Rosie, Hi Dim!

It's okay! Everything will be okay! I won't hurt you Dim ! I wanna be your friend! As Rosie holds her hand out and Dim reacts and Dim got Shy and was growling and Dim almost bit her and literally swatted her with his Leg and Rosie stepped back from him !

As Rosie calmly says , It's okay! Dim , everything will be okay! I'm not gonna hurt you ! As Dim Shyly sees Rosie wants to be his friend, As Dim Shyly but surely appoarched Rosie cautiously and slowly and Shyly sniffed her hand , Rosie said, There we go it's ok Dim! It will be okay Dim! As Rosie was reassuring Dim , Just As Rosie was making peace with Dim!

The other Circus Bugs shown up and Francis said, Rosie where are you Rosie reacts and says , Just a minute ! Dim Shyly reacts and stepped back from her and Dim got startled and Shy and Rosie said, It's okay Dim, everything will be okay now Dim, I'm here for you Dim! I promise I won't let nobody hurt you ! As Rosie said! I'll see you tomorrow Dim I'll give you space until your comfortable Dim! As Rosie smiles and leaves and put the blanket down to give Dim space !

As Rosie left and heads to the other Circus Bugs! And She got there Slim said, Rosie where you at , Francis said! Yah where you gone off too! As Rosie said I was talking to Dim, Heimilick said you were talking to Dim, Rosie said, Yes I was ! Guys Dim doesn't seem to be that dangerous, I think he's just lonely and wants a friend but He's Shy at the same time , Gypsy said, Is that true Rosie! Do you think he is lonely and wants a friend! Rosie nodded showing she's being honest about it ! Manny Said, Well my dear Rosie if you think we should trust you on this than it is up to me to decide what we do and that is we will see Dim Too !

As Rosie said awe thank You guys your great friends! Your the best ! Slim added , anytime Rosie we're here for you ! Heimilick said why don't we ask Pt if he can let Dim come out ! As Francis said that idea could work I mean Pt said That he would let him out to see how Dim does

outside! As Rosie with a concern look and said , I'm not sure if we should push the pressure with Dim yet ! Let's take it slow at a time first! Gypsy said, We don't wanna Scare Dim! So it's best that we Do what Rosie wants us to do! Manny Said, Yes of course that's a splendid idea Gypsy my dear ! We will see Dim tomorrow morning since that's when Our family members will be coming to visit!

As Rosie said, I hope it works ! I want Dim to be able be comfortable around other Bugs as well including our family too!

Slim added in , Don't worry Rosie will make it work! As Rosie said! Okay! Slim !

As The Circus Bugs went into the Circus tent for the night to go to bed and a little wind chill had a breeze as Everyone was sleeping! Dim was sleeping and was shivering and whimpering he was getting cold and was shaking! Rain came out of nowhere and Thunder struck and which scared the Antennas out of Dim! Dim whaling for a second because Dim got scared!

As the next day follows , Dim was Shaking and shivering very badly and When Dim tried to stand up Dim fell over and was catching a very bad cold , The Circus Bugs woke up and Appoarched the blanket covering the cage Dim was in and Pt flea said! You guys sure you wanna let Dim out what happens if Dim gets to wild and attacks you While we have your family coming in !

As Rosie said! I'm pretty sure this will work , Pt we have a plan! Pt said ok your loss as He leaps by Dims cage and opens it and Said Okay! Big guy come out ! Pt leaps into the wagon and Pt realize something was wrong and Pt comes over slowly and Dim wasn't well and was Sick !

As Pt said, Might need to call your plan off guys , Dim isn't well ! I'm going head into town to find a doctor! As Rosie panicked and She and the other Circus Bugs Rushed over and Rosie said! Oh no Dim! As Rosie comes over to Dim and Rosie feels Dim and Dim was very Sick ! Dim was Coming down with a bad fever and Was trembling and Shivering cold ! Slim added oh dear poor fellow , Looks like he didn't sleep very well because of the rain storm !

As Heimilick said is he going to be okay! Rosie! As Rosie Added in , Pt is going to get a doctor at the meantime we could try to bring him into the tent but than Pt may want us to leave Dim in the cage just give him some blankets and Cold water to put in his forehead I'll stay in here with Dim until pt returns with a doctor and you guys get some blankets and some cold wet rag with water too put on Dim !

As The Circus Bugs agreed and Slim , Heimilick and Francis grabs Blankets and Manny , Gypsy preparation for Wet cold rags and a Pillow, Tuck n Roll stayed with Rosie to help with Dim! Rosie said, thanks tuck roll for staying with me Tuck Roll nodded ! Dim was feeling pain in his body and was getting cold and shaking! Rosie said, Dim easy it's okay everything will be okay Dim , The Doctor is Coming don't be afraid Dim ! Rosie comforts Dim and Rosie petting Dim gently on his back and Rosie makes a web blanket and Covers Dim and Holds Dim next to her to keep him warm !

Slim , Heimilick and Francis came back with some Blankets and Pillows for Dim!

Rosie said thank You guys just lay them down and spread it out as Slim Heimilick And Francis did so They laid out the stuff and Rosie with the help of Tuck Roll, Francis, Heimilick and Slim putted Dim on the Pillows and covered Dim with some blankets and Manny and Gypsy arrived with Cold wet rags of water and Gypsy hands Rosie the wet rags and cold water next to Rosie that way she can Put The rag on Dims forehead that way can reduce the fever !

As Rosie thanked her friends for helping Her with getting Dim Comfortable with the Blankets and stuff ! As Slim, Heimilick, Francis, Manny, Gypsy and Tuck n Roll! Left Rosie with Dim!

As Rosie grabs a cold wet rag and puts it on Dims forehead and rests it there ! Moments later , Pt arrived with the doctor and Pt said, Okay Rosie will take it from here ! Rosie looks at Dim concerned and Pt said Don't worry Rosie, Dim will be fine ! As Rosie layed Dim down and Rosie kissed Him , As Dim was laying down Dim felt Rosie kissed Him for Him to get well! As the doctor and pt were examining Dim ! As the doctor said! While the doctor checking Dims Pulse and was healthy and checked if his reflexes were okay and which turned out ok ( When the doctor hit Dims leg gently Dims back leg kicked at Pt ) Pt wind up getting stuck getting between the bars of the cage right when he got kicked by Dim! As the doctor said well reflexes are ok ! As Dim started to feel a sneeze coming on and went "aaa aaaa aaaa aaa , aaaa , Aaaa ! Aaahhhh Aaaaahhh " The doctor wanted to examined and Opened Dims mouth , Checking for signs of any illness and He was about uses a light to look in with a small tool to look in and Dim went "Aaaachooo " As the doctor flew out and said, I think I might now what it is , Mr . Flea Dim has a minor cold it's nothing to serious! Dim will be okay Dim just need a lot rest and can't be around a lot Bugs !

As Pt said, Thanks Dr your a great help I'll go let my Circus Troupe now ! As The dr stood up and left , The dr started to sneeze a little bit now on his way home like he might be catching it too! As Pt left and lets his Troupe know and Rosie said how's Dim is he going be okay Pt ! Pt added , Dim will be okay Rosie, The Doctor Said Dim has a minor Cold and Dim needs to rest and can't be around other Bugs ! Tonight Dim won't be able to interact with your family members! As Rosie said! That's a relief! Slim said See Rosie we told you Dim will be okay! Francis agreed with Slim , He's Right Rosie! As Rosie feels so relieved!

Hours went by , The Circus Bugs Family Members came ! Gypsys Sister and father came ! Slim's Mom and dad came , Francis's mom and dad came ! Tuck N Rolls cousin came , Rosie's children came along with the babysitter the Katydid , who was watching them and Heimilicks Butterfly Mom came ! Manny's Brother came and Pts Mom and dad came too and party was starting and while everyone was meeting each other !

Rosie's Babysitter Said, So hows life going for you Rosie! Rosie said! It's going great thank you so much, how are my little Spiderlings are behaving good for you ! As the babysitter said, Oh they are such good and well behaved Spiderlings ! Such good manners ! Rosie's children came up and Rosie picking up two and Said, hello my little darlings mommy is so proud of you for being good to your babysitter! Why don't you kids go play together for a while be close by okay kids !

As Rosie s children said ok mommy we will ! As the young Spiderlings go off to play ! As the kids went to go play they started a game of kickball and one the boys kicked one harder than usual and went straight into the cage where Dim was resting and Dim was resting by it for a second and one of boys said oh my sorry ! One said what ago

ButterLegs ! Now we Haft to retrieve our ball now ! As One goses and Said! Come on guys let's just go get it , As the kids go and get there ball and they all went Wow , what is that , One said , Mommy never said that she got us A Horse ( Refering to Dim) to ride and play on ! One said, Sounds like fun come on guys ! The Spiderlings slowly approaching Dim who was resting and 3 crawled on Dims back and sat down on Dim and 2 On Dims horn,

one grabbed the ball that was right next to Dim ! And one took a small piece of feather and He wiggles it near Dims nose area and Dim reacts and yawns and one got into Dims mouth by mistake!

As The kids were like Uhh Ohh! How are we going to get Him out now ! As one was like I got an idea , the story of Pinocchio, but what if we tickled The Horse (Dim) and they all agreed ! As One of the 2 Spiderlings hopped down from Dims back and took a feather and wiggled it to tickle Dims nose area , Dim reacts to it! Dim starts to sneeze , Dim went Aaaaa! Aaaaa! Aaaaa! Aaaaaaa! Aaaaa! The Spiderlings were freaking out the rest hide for cover and 2 that were on Dims back feeling him , One Said, Uh oh it's gonna sneeze ! Two kids that were on Dims back ducked there heads down for cover Dim went , Aaaaaaa! Aaaa! Aaaa! Aaaaa! Aaaaa! Aaaa! Aaaaahhhhh! Aaaaahhhhhh! Aaaahhhhhchooooo!

Dim sneezed loud and the Two kids got flung off of Dims back and the other kid got sent out from Dims mouth ! And Dim fell back asleep and poor Dim was so sick that Dim had a cold with sneezing and congested too!

As The Spiderlings got there ball back and the brother was safe and sound as well! Than , The Spiderlings wanted to do something interesting 3 of them approached Dim slowly again and the rest went back to be with Rosie there mother ! As 2 Spiderlings got onto Dims back ! And one got onto Dims horn and One of them asked what are you doing! The one said, Going to tickle Him !

As two said, Better be careful remember what just happened a minute ago ! As the one said, I know I'm not gonna tickle his nose area this time underneath him , but I need one of you to distract him ! As the other one said are you blind what are you thinking of planning to do anyway! As the one said , What and learn Little sisters. As two kids says, okay what ever you say Spinner ! As they watch there Brother Spinner from on top of Dims back ! As One of the girls tries to distract Dim by Using one her fork utensils and pokes at Dims side by his rear and Dim reacts and Caused Dim to stand up for a minute and Dim gets scared and nervous what's going on and Dim couldn't see what was going on! Until Spinner crept under Dim and wiggling a feather and Spinner starts to tickle Dim from underneath his shell !

As Dim nervously reacts and starts to feel someone tickling Him underneath him , And Dim starts to begin laughing and laughing As the two Spider kids were we're feeling Dim started laughing because Spinner was tickling him from underneath him! Than With Dim laughing so much that Dim starts to stomping his feet because Dim was becoming Ticklish, and Spinner was scared and screaming and scurried away ! As Dims Wings popped open and flung the 2 kids off and at the same time !

Epilogue

As time went by ... about 12 years went by a bond was Form between The Circus Bugs, Recently See Rosie doing an act with Dim , Rosie Added I have no fear ! And accidentally smacked Dim with the whip and Than They left since it was accidental Act Rosie helps Dim and puts a bandage on his Foot where she smacked Dim and Slim added , Is he ok Rosie! Rosie Added , Dim will be okay! Thank You Slim ! Slim added no problem Rosie! Slim added , Hey someone unexpectedly came into the Circus asking for help ! As Rosie Added, oh okay , Who is it ! As An blue ant cane in adds , Hi ! I have been searching for thought warrior Bugs in need of some help can you help us ! As Rosie and the other Bugs looked at each other and nodded ! As The Circus Bugs left with The blue ant which led to the name Flik !

The end !


	2. A Bugs life Prequel!

One evening at dusk pt fleas Circus was performing and the Circus Bugs were doing there performances and Pt congratulated his troupe for doing an a job well done and Pt has decided to give them a raise and gives them two days off!

As The Circus Bugs were happy and excited to hear about the good news ! Pt said, Hey guys guess what ! As the Circus Bugs went what ! Pt said, Follow me ! As the Circus Bugs follows Pt ! Around the back corner of the tent ! The Circus Bugs looked at an Cage on wheels and Heimilick Added What's That Pt a coconut ! As Pt said! No ! Heimilick! Heimilick Added , Ohh! Okay ! As Rosie Added , What is it Pt! As Pt said, I'll show you ! As Pt Brought The Circus Bugs around the Cage and A Scared Timid Male Rhino Beetle was inside of it Growling and was stepping back to the end of the cage ! As Rosie Added , Pt did you get a Beetle! As Pt nodded and Said , Yeah ! I did ! But they told me He's not tamed ! As The Circus Bugs looked at pt and Francis Added , Is this joke Pt ! PT literally shows the receipt showing Yeah I'm serious, I bought him and Now He's your problem Now! As Pt Leaves and The Circus Bugs get annoyed of the situation and Rosie looks at Dim and She tells the Other Bugs, that she help take care of him. As Francis asked "Oh Ok, What are you going to Name him?" As Rosie says How about Dim? Dim has got a nice ring to it you know. The other Circus Bugs agreed and left Rosie in charge ! Francis Added , Good luck Rosie your gonna need it Hopefully Dim won't be too much trouble for you ! Rosie said, Don't worry Francis I got this I know how to Take Care of animals ! As Slim smacked Francis Added Francis gotta give Rosie a Chance she knows how to handle it ! Gypsy Added , I hope your right about this , We never had to take care of a wild Animal before, That Rhino Beetle didn't seem like he was that friendly ! As Slim added , Let's just give Rosie a chance to work Her Magic ! The Other Circus Bugs decided to give her a chance ! Rosie Added , Hi there , I'm Rosie! Its nice to meet you Dim, Rosie introduces herself to Dim , Dim got very Scared and shy and stepped back and was growling, Rosie addressed the Anxiety That Dim is getting put threw and said , Easy ! It's okay Dim everything will be okay now Dim, I'm not gonna hurt you ! Whatever it was that they did to you , Im so sorry , We will never do anything to hurt you ! I promise you Dim, I'll protect you and I won't let anyone hurt you Dim! Rosie Continued says, to show that I care , Here's some water and A toy for you ! We want to gain your trust Dim! As everyone went to bed for the night !

Next day , As The Circus Bugs each got a raise and decided to go get some food at Bennett's bar ! As The Circus Bugs were walking over the city was packed and busy ! Francis Added , That was great Pt letted us get two days off! Is this great guys ! Slim said! Pt flea has finally came to scenes and gives us a raise! Manny said! Yes of course! Pt was quite considerate to give us the weekend off!

Tuck n Roll being goofy as usual saying to each other " Gibberfish " As Heimilick Added in ," Yiah ! It was so exciting to that Pt gives the weekend off ! As Rosie Added , That was so great of Pt to give us the weekend off !Which was very nice of him ! As Gypsy said! Pt would usually never let us go out because he's always worked us each day but this time he had a change of heart!

As Rosie said, Let's go Than the Bennet bar is just right there ! As The Circus Bugs agreed and they all head towards Bennet Bar ! As Slim added , Hey where's Dim !

As Francis said, Oh ! Dim didn't even part take much Dim is too Shy to acknowledge us ! As Rosie Added , It will take time for Dim to warm up to us Francis ! As Heimilick Added , Rosie is right Francis , We wanna make sure Dim is comfortable first before we attempt to pressured him !

As Francis Added in , You Know what Your right ! As Manny Added in , Theres always tomorrow to try to invite Dim to acknowledge us !

As Rosie said, That too I gotta a better idea in mind ! As Gypsy said what's that Rosie! As Rosie Added ! My idea is I'm going to attempt to talk to Dim! Maybe Dim just needs a friend and encouragement! As Slim added , Your going to Talk to Dim ! As Rosie said! Yeah ! I figured since Pt gave us two days off , I thought it would be nice for us to get to know Dim more even tomorrow our families are coming to visit too !

As Gypsy said oh yeah I totally forgot about that! I think this will be nice idea Rosie! As Manny said! Yes of course, well it's settled tomorrow we shall include Dim into our Activity! At the meantime let's get some Bite to eat ! As the other Circus Bugs went to get a bite to eat ! As hours went by and was nighttime and they bid each other goodnight!

As Morning approaches in the city as Rosie woke up early because she's gonna try to talk to Dim! As Rosie goes to a Caged wagon with a blanket which resembles a Old worn out Towel which was left by humans ! As Rosie said in a gentle voice , that way She doesn't alarm him ! As Rosie lifts the blanket up slowly, Which made Dim got Shy and stepped back into a corner to protect himself from getting threatened with and was growling at Rosie, Hi Dim!

It's okay! Everything will be okay! I won't hurt you Dim ! I wanna be your friend! As Rosie holds her hand out and Dim reacts and Dim got Shy and was growling and Dim almost bit her and literally swatted her with his Leg and Rosie stepped back from him !

As Rosie calmly says , It's okay! Dim , everything will be okay! I'm not gonna hurt you ! As Dim Shyly sees Rosie wants to be his friend, As Dim Shyly but surely appoarched Rosie cautiously and slowly and Shyly sniffed her hand , Rosie said, There we go it's ok Dim! It will be okay Dim! As Rosie was reassuring Dim , Just As Rosie was making peace with Dim!

The other Circus Bugs shown up and Francis said, Rosie where are you Rosie reacts and says , Just a minute ! Dim Shyly reacts and stepped back from her and Dim got startled and Shy and Rosie said, It's okay Dim, everything will be okay now Dim, I'm here for you Dim! I promise I won't let nobody hurt you ! As Rosie said! I'll see you tomorrow Dim I'll give you space until your comfortable Dim! As Rosie smiles and leaves and put the blanket down to give Dim space !

As Rosie left and heads to the other Circus Bugs! And She got there Slim said, Rosie where you at , Francis said! Yah where you gone off too! As Rosie said I was talking to Dim, Heimilick said you were talking to Dim, Rosie said, Yes I was ! Guys Dim doesn't seem to be that dangerous, I think he's just lonely and wants a friend but He's Shy at the same time , Gypsy said, Is that true Rosie! Do you think he is lonely and wants a friend! Rosie nodded showing she's being honest about it ! Manny Said, Well my dear Rosie if you think we should trust you on this than it is up to me to decide what we do and that is we will see Dim Too !

As Rosie said awe thank You guys your great friends! Your the best ! Slim added , anytime Rosie we're here for you ! Heimilick said why don't we ask Pt if he can let Dim come out ! As Francis said that idea could work I mean Pt said That he would let him out to see how Dim does

outside! As Rosie with a concern look and said , I'm not sure if we should push the pressure with Dim yet ! Let's take it slow at a time first! Gypsy said, We don't wanna Scare Dim! So it's best that we Do what Rosie wants us to do! Manny Said, Yes of course that's a splendid idea Gypsy my dear ! We will see Dim tomorrow morning since that's when Our family members will be coming to visit!

As Rosie said, I hope it works ! I want Dim to be able be comfortable around other Bugs as well including our family too!

Slim added in , Don't worry Rosie will make it work! As Rosie said! Okay! Slim !

As The Circus Bugs went into the Circus tent for the night to go to bed and a little wind chill had a breeze as Everyone was sleeping! Dim was sleeping and was shivering and whimpering he was getting cold and was shaking! Rain came out of nowhere and Thunder struck and which scared the Antennas out of Dim! Dim whaling for a second because Dim got scared!

As the next day follows , Dim was Shaking and shivering very badly and When Dim tried to stand up Dim fell over and was catching a very bad cold , The Circus Bugs woke up and Appoarched the blanket covering the cage Dim was in and Pt flea said! You guys sure you wanna let Dim out what happens if Dim gets to wild and attacks you While we have your family coming in !

As Rosie said! I'm pretty sure this will work , Pt we have a plan! Pt said ok your loss as He leaps by Dims cage and opens it and Said Okay! Big guy come out ! Pt leaps into the wagon and Pt realize something was wrong and Pt comes over slowly and Dim wasn't well and was Sick !

As Pt said, Might need to call your plan off guys , Dim isn't well ! I'm going head into town to find a doctor! As Rosie panicked and She and the other Circus Bugs Rushed over and Rosie said! Oh no Dim! As Rosie comes over to Dim and Rosie feels Dim and Dim was very Sick ! Dim was Coming down with a bad fever and Was trembling and Shivering cold ! Slim added oh dear poor fellow , Looks like he didn't sleep very well because of the rain storm !

As Heimilick said is he going to be okay! Rosie! As Rosie Added in , Pt is going to get a doctor at the meantime we could try to bring him into the tent but than Pt may want us to leave Dim in the cage just give him some blankets and Cold water to put in his forehead I'll stay in here with Dim until pt returns with a doctor and you guys get some blankets and some cold wet rag with water too put on Dim !

As The Circus Bugs agreed and Slim , Heimilick and Francis grabs Blankets and Manny , Gypsy preparation for Wet cold rags and a Pillow, Tuck n Roll stayed with Rosie to help with Dim! Rosie said, thanks tuck roll for staying with me Tuck Roll nodded ! Dim was feeling pain in his body and was getting cold and shaking! Rosie said, Dim easy it's okay everything will be okay Dim , The Doctor is Coming don't be afraid Dim ! Rosie comforts Dim and Rosie petting Dim gently on his back and Rosie makes a web blanket and Covers Dim and Holds Dim next to her to keep him warm !

Slim , Heimilick and Francis came back with some Blankets and Pillows for Dim!

Rosie said thank You guys just lay them down and spread it out as Slim Heimilick And Francis did so They laid out the stuff and Rosie with the help of Tuck Roll, Francis, Heimilick and Slim putted Dim on the Pillows and covered Dim with some blankets and Manny and Gypsy arrived with Cold wet rags of water and Gypsy hands Rosie the wet rags and cold water next to Rosie that way she can Put The rag on Dims forehead that way can reduce the fever !

As Rosie thanked her friends for helping Her with getting Dim Comfortable with the Blankets and stuff ! As Slim, Heimilick, Francis, Manny, Gypsy and Tuck n Roll! Left Rosie with Dim!

As Rosie grabs a cold wet rag and puts it on Dims forehead and rests it there ! Moments later , Pt arrived with the doctor and Pt said, Okay Rosie will take it from here ! Rosie looks at Dim concerned and Pt said Don't worry Rosie, Dim will be fine ! As Rosie layed Dim down and Rosie kissed Him , As Dim was laying down Dim felt Rosie kissed Him for Him to get well! As the doctor and pt were examining Dim ! As the doctor said! While the doctor checking Dims Pulse and was healthy and checked if his reflexes were okay and which turned out ok ( When the doctor hit Dims leg gently Dims back leg kicked at Pt ) Pt wind up getting stuck getting between the bars of the cage right when he got kicked by Dim! As the doctor said well reflexes are ok ! As Dim started to feel a sneeze coming on and went "aaa aaaa aaaa aaa , aaaa , Aaaa ! Aaahhhh Aaaaahhh " The doctor wanted to examined and Opened Dims mouth , Checking for signs of any illness and He was about uses a light to look in with a small tool to look in and Dim went "Aaaachooo " As the doctor flew out and said, I think I might now what it is , Mr . Flea Dim has a minor cold it's nothing to serious! Dim will be okay Dim just need a lot rest and can't be around a lot Bugs !

As Pt said, Thanks Dr your a great help I'll go let my Circus Troupe now ! As The dr stood up and left , The dr started to sneeze a little bit now on his way home like he might be catching it too! As Pt left and lets his Troupe know and Rosie said how's Dim is he going be okay Pt ! Pt added , Dim will be okay Rosie, The Doctor Said Dim has a minor Cold and Dim needs to rest and can't be around other Bugs ! Tonight Dim won't be able to interact with your family members! As Rosie said! That's a relief! Slim said See Rosie we told you Dim will be okay! Francis agreed with Slim , He's Right Rosie! As Rosie feels so relieved!

Hours went by , The Circus Bugs Family Members came ! Gypsys Sister and father came ! Slim's Mom and dad came , Francis's mom and dad came ! Tuck N Rolls cousin came , Rosie's children came along with the babysitter the Katydid , who was watching them and Heimilicks Butterfly Mom came ! Manny's Brother came and Pts Mom and dad came too and party was starting and while everyone was meeting each other !

Rosie's Babysitter Said, So hows life going for you Rosie! Rosie said! It's going great thank you so much, how are my little Spiderlings are behaving good for you ! As the babysitter said, Oh they are such good and well behaved Spiderlings ! Such good manners ! Rosie's children came up and Rosie picking up two and Said, hello my little darlings mommy is so proud of you for being good to your babysitter! Why don't you kids go play together for a while be close by okay kids !

As Rosie s children said ok mommy we will ! As the young Spiderlings go off to play ! As the kids went to go play they started a game of kickball and one the boys kicked one harder than usual and went straight into the cage where Dim was resting and Dim was resting by it for a second and one of boys said oh my sorry ! One said what ago

ButterLegs ! Now we Haft to retrieve our ball now ! As One goses and Said! Come on guys let's just go get it , As the kids go and get there ball and they all went Wow , what is that , One said , Mommy never said that she got us A Horse ( Refering to Dim) to ride and play on ! One said, Sounds like fun come on guys ! The Spiderlings slowly approaching Dim who was resting and 3 crawled on Dims back and sat down on Dim and 2 On Dims horn,

one grabbed the ball that was right next to Dim ! And one took a small piece of feather and He wiggles it near Dims nose area and Dim reacts and yawns and one got into Dims mouth by mistake!

As The kids were like Uhh Ohh! How are we going to get Him out now ! As one was like I got an idea , the story of Pinocchio, but what if we tickled The Horse (Dim) and they all agreed ! As One of the 2 Spiderlings hopped down from Dims back and took a feather and wiggled it to tickle Dims nose area , Dim reacts to it! Dim starts to sneeze , Dim went Aaaaa! Aaaaa! Aaaaa! Aaaaaaa! Aaaaa! The Spiderlings were freaking out the rest hide for cover and 2 that were on Dims back feeling him , One Said, Uh oh it's gonna sneeze ! Two kids that were on Dims back ducked there heads down for cover Dim went , Aaaaaaa! Aaaa! Aaaa! Aaaaa! Aaaaa! Aaaa! Aaaaahhhhh! Aaaaahhhhhh! Aaaahhhhhchooooo!

Dim sneezed loud and the Two kids got flung off of Dims back and the other kid got sent out from Dims mouth ! And Dim fell back asleep and poor Dim was so sick that Dim had a cold with sneezing and congested too!

As The Spiderlings got there ball back and the brother was safe and sound as well! Than , The Spiderlings wanted to do something interesting 3 of them approached Dim slowly again and the rest went back to be with Rosie there mother ! As 2 Spiderlings got onto Dims back ! And one got onto Dims horn and One of them asked what are you doing! The one said, Going to tickle Him !

As two said, Better be careful remember what just happened a minute ago ! As the one said, I know I'm not gonna tickle his nose area this time underneath him , but I need one of you to distract him ! As the other one said are you blind what are you thinking of planning to do anyway! As the one said , What and learn Little sisters. As two kids says, okay what ever you say Spinner ! As they watch there Brother Spinner from on top of Dims back ! As One of the girls tries to distract Dim by Using one her fork utensils and pokes at Dims side by his rear and Dim reacts and Caused Dim to stand up for a minute and Dim gets scared and nervous what's going on and Dim couldn't see what was going on! Until Spinner crept under Dim and wiggling a feather and Spinner starts to tickle Dim from underneath his shell !

As Dim nervously reacts and starts to feel someone tickling Him underneath him , And Dim starts to begin laughing and laughing As the two Spider kids were we're feeling Dim started laughing because Spinner was tickling him from underneath him! Than With Dim laughing so much that Dim starts to stomping his feet because Dim was becoming Ticklish, and Spinner was scared and screaming and scurried away ! As Dims Wings popped open and flung the 2 kids off and at the same time !

Epilogue

As time went by ... about 12 years went by a bond was Form between The Circus Bugs, Recently See Rosie doing an act with Dim , Rosie Added I have no fear ! And accidentally smacked Dim with the whip and Than They left since it was accidental Act Rosie helps Dim and puts a bandage on his Foot where she smacked Dim and Slim added , Is he ok Rosie! Rosie Added , Dim will be okay! Thank You Slim ! Slim added no problem Rosie! Slim added , Hey someone unexpectedly came into the Circus asking for help ! As Rosie Added, oh okay , Who is it ! As An blue ant cane in adds , Hi ! I have been searching for thought warrior Bugs in need of some help can you help us ! As Rosie and the other Bugs looked at each other and nodded ! As The Circus Bugs left with The blue ant which led to the name Flik !

The end !


End file.
